1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to an image processing method and the system, and more particularly to an image of a road processing method and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in satellite technology, a navigation system enabling the driver to position the transport worldwide by the satellite is provided. After the longitude and the latitude of the transportation device is checked, the current position of the transportation device can be marked on a map, and a navigation route can be formatted on the map through the selection of destination.
The map provided by the current navigation system is drawn by the computer, and the map drawn by the computer is lack of vividness. When driving, the driver has to compare the map drawn by the computer to actual image of a road in order to understand the navigation information provided by the navigation system.
Besides, the current navigation system can only provide simple orientation and cannot incorporate various factors of the actual image of the road, so the practicality of the navigation system is restricted.